Drunken Master
by PenelopePurple12
Summary: A quick visit with the Undertaker turns out to be a very terrible move after Ciel starts feeling a bit unusual. Chaos erupts when his demon butler realises his master has been drugged, and now it's up to Sebastian to clean the mess. But dealing with a twelve-year-old drunken earl won't be so easy, especially when they're on the case of a new drug introduced into London.
1. Chapter 1

**PP12: *smiles and curtsies* Good evening my good readers. I'm very VERY excited to post this story as a result to the amount of reviews and favorites I recieved for Drunken Butler and I really hope you will like the sequel as well. So yeah, summary says all, let's get started shall we? **

**PS. For those who haven't read Drunken Butler, don't worry, you don't need to in order to understand the story, however it wouldn't hurt to take a peek :)**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji (sadly). It is owned by Yana Toboso.**

* * *

In the busy yet calm streets of London, twelve year old Ciel Phantomhive walked past the various open shops with his butler Sebastian silently following behind. It was a rather gloomy morning according to the grey clouds that hovered in the sky, and soon light raindrops sprinkled down on the rubble. Exactly three weeks had passed since the disastrous catastrophe that involved a demon and more than enough catnip tequila that if a human drank that much alcohol he or she would most definitely die, ironically enough that the tragic event nearly costed Ciel's life afterwards. He was sure it took most of his dignity too, and he was already in the process of erasing the horrid memories from his head. Sebastian on the other hand found it hard to recall exactly how the experience felt, however he was still disturbed of what he heard when Ciel told him _everything_. Who knew something as simple as alcohol could break half their contract? But it didn't matter anyway. That was the past and something horrible like that would never happen ever again; he wouldn't allow it.

"We're here, Master," Sebastian informed.

The erasing of 'The day my butler got drunk' might as well have been altered to something even worse. Ciel scowled at the huge sign on Undertaker's shop; how he hated going there. Even if he was with Sebastian, something about that shinigami made him nervous, and not in a good way.

"I know Sebastian. It's right there in front of me, I'm not blind," Ciel spat.

"I'm sorry sir, but you looked as if you were in another train of thought."

Sebastian smirked at the silent response and the earl ignored him as he cautiously opened the door and master and servant entered the shop, which was of course empty.

"Undertaker, are you in?" Ciel called with an edge of irritation in his tone. _You insane lunatic…_He finished in his thoughts. Sebastian closed the door and at the sound of the jingling bell the Undertaker appeared like a jack-in-a-box from behind the counter. His grin went wider when Ciel juddered in shock by his sudden appearance. Yes, this was one of the many things Ciel regretted about being the Queen's guard dog.

"What can I do for you, earl~?" Undertaker inquired with a giggle. Ciel sighed and attempted to overlook the eerie items scattered in the strange shop. Of course, he encountered a book load of strange people in his life so this wasn't abnormal, but out of all those strange people however, this shinigami proved to be the strangest of them all.

"We're here on business under Her Majesty," Ciel replied.

"Ahh~ I see perfectly…information you seek is it?"

"Yes."

"Well then my Lord…" Undertaker began as his fingers began to twitch a little, along with his whole body, and saliva started rolling from his lips down to his chin. "You know exactly what the payment is, don't you?"

Ciel glared at the silver-haired shinigami. _Why couldn't I just figure this out myself so I won't have to visit this freak?_

"Shall I handle this, Young Master?" Sebastian offered, noticing the boy's irritation and tugging his glove.

"Do it," Ciel sighed stepping outside, "But make it quick."

Outside the shop Ciel waited patiently for the destructive laughing fit to take place, and after a moment of seconds it finally occurred, the sound of loud cackling that belonged to a mad-man erupting through the walls, and Ciel dodged the descending sign falling to the ground. There was a click and the door slowly creaked open.

"You may come in now," Sebastian said cheerily. As expected, Ciel saw Undertaker on the floor twitching and smiling idiotically still gasping for air in his lungs.

"You….you never fail me…." Undertaker murmured between giggles.

"Alright, we gave you what you want," Ciel groaned, watching the Undertaker struggling to stand up. "I believe you owe us_ our_ reward now."

Undertaker grinned at the earl like the Cheshire cat and rose to his feet. "Ahh yes, and what would that be Lord?"

"Information," Ciel responded, "I received a letter this morning about a drug smuggler in London. Apparently he is in possession of a highly illegal kind."

"Oh yes, I've heard about that indeed."

Ciel took a seat across Undertaker and pierced his visible sapphire eye straight at him, hoping to squeeze every last drop of information out of him quickly as possible.

"There is a new drug spreading at an alarming rate known as Crimson Drop," Ciel continued as he watched Undertaker preparing tea, "For what I am told the person responsible for making the drug has already been executed, however it is still advertised in the black markets. But the drug is slowly starting to reach to the public."

Undertaker dunked a tea bag into a large beaker full of hot water and handed it to Ciel, nodding with a grin.

"Yes, that drug has become quite popular in the black markets, not to mention it is known for its effects." Undertaker glanced at Sebastian and snickered. "Much like when your butler was drunk."

Ciel rolled his eye annoyed that the memories returned in his head again.

"I want to know if you knew any details about the current suspect who could've started the spread. Can you provide us with that?" Ciel asked impatiently. Undertaker put a finger to his chin and hummed as he thought, and he shook his head.

"Not since the spread has recently started, no."

Ciel sighed. _Just as I thought, coming here was a waste of time after all. _

"However I do have knowledge about Crimson Drop, if you are interested," Undertaker grinned. Intrigued, Ciel raised an eyebrow and rested his chin against his fingers.

"Enlighten me."

Undertaker sat down and Ciel sipped his tea, and if he looked hard enough he would be able to make out a glimmer in the shinigami's eyes covered by his long fringe.

"In the past few days this drug had a peculiar appearance, but now the look has changed."

"A disguise?" Ciel pondered. Undertaker nodded.

"Most definitely, you see, the drug used to be wrapped in paper the colour just like its name," Undertaker explained. "Now it is a dark purple and enfolded in foil."

"Perhaps the suspect made a promising agreement with the company that assisted the spread," Sebastian cut in, "A trading company no doubt."

Ciel looked at Sebastian with a hint of shock. "You mean like Koon-Loon, the one Lau works for?" he asked. Undertaker took out a stale biscuit and gnawed on it with his teeth. His smile looked nearly as similar to a crescent moon when Ciel drank more of the tea.

"That is all I know I'm afraid," Undertaker said.

"Fine," Ciel sighed and stood up to leave, but when he did his legs trembled and he nearly lost balance of his body leaning to the side. Before he could fall Sebastian caught him effortlessly.

"Master, are you alright?" he asked gently, suddenly pushed away by Ciel.

"Let me go!" the earl demanded, "I'm fine!"

"Be sure to come back won't you?" Undertaker chuckled waving at the two as they exited the shop, laughing to himself when he was soon alone. "Heheheh….this shall be quite entertaining…"

* * *

Meanwhile it was a rather silent carriage ride on the way back to the manor. Sebastian found his eyes glued on Ciel with confusion and slight worry. Something was wrong, he was sure of it. Ciel gazed out the window and didn't bother breaking into conversation. By his rapt gaze Sebastian knew he was unfocused on the investigation which was hardly like him at all; normally they would be deep into strategies after information was spilt. After a few more seconds of silence Sebastian decided to break the ice.

"I suggest we should wait until we are contacted before we investigate further," he suggested.

"Mmhm," Ciel hummed. His tone sounded uninterested and he continued staring at the moving scenery from outside until the carriage finally stopped in front of the estate, the sound of a horse neighing when it parked. Ciel stepped out of the carriage with a slight wobble which aroused more concern.

_Perhaps the Young Master is just tired, _Sebastian thought and opened the door gracefully. The strangest thing happened after that. Immediately Ciel dashed towards the staircase without a care in the world he nearly tripped on his heels, and Sebastian was startled when he heard a playful chuckle from his master. Something was definitely wrong.

"My Lord, if I might implore, what has gotten into your sudden change of mood?"

Ciel stopped and turned his head towards him. A smile stretched to his cheeks, much like the Undertaker's.

"I feel….funny…." he muttered. Then he let out a giggle and it turned into a garbled laugh.

"Master?" Sebastian inquired arching an eyebrow.

"Sebastian…." Ciel said with a slur and wobbled towards him, "I think I'm…drunk…"

* * *

**PP12: Hehehehee~ And let the fun commence! Nice beginning? Let's see what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**PP12: Was laughing like Undertaker while writing this chapter XD Hopefully you readers will do the same!**

* * *

Sebastian blinked at the sight of Ciel. Drunk? He was certainly not expecting this. But it was happening right in front of him; it would explain all the wobbling and the giddy smile on his face. So far, learning to deal with the situation looked uneasy, and it all began when Ciel abruptly lunged for the butler's legs, tugging at the fabric while chortling with laughter.

"M-my Lord?"

"I feel….I feel wonderful…." Ciel slurred and released his legs, suddenly spinning around on the spot. "I'm alive! Sebastian, this feels great!"

He took a step and instantly fell to the ground, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. He just got back up and started again twirling twice as fast. Sebastian could only gape in shock and amazement. Amazement because this was the first time he ever saw Ciel smile like that; shock because it also disturbed him. When Ciel stopped he had to spread his arms to support his balance which resulted in an utter failure. He tumbled to the floor and this time Sebastian rushed to catch him.

"Master, allow me to take you to your room," Sebastian said lifting him in his strong arms.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel exclaimed. "What am I, your bride?! I don't _need _to be carried around, I'm not a baby!"

"You cannot walk, sir," Sebastian sighed and walked up the stairs with the rambling earl cradled against his chest. It was hard to tell exactly what he was saying on the way, but at the same time it was figured best not to know. Sebastian approached Ciel's bedroom and when the earl realised what was happening he wriggled for escape.

"Please stop squirming, Master," Sebastian requested.

"But I don't wanna sleep!" Ciel wailed as he kicked his feet and eventually he was let go. Sebastian was still dumbfounded about the condition but when Ciel climbed onto the bed and bounced on it happily, an amused smirk crept on his lips. The Earl Phantomhive was showing his inner child.

"Weeeee!~" Ciel exclaimed as he jumped higher. "I'm so happy! Happy, happy, HAPPY!"

Okay, maybe this wasn't as amusing as Sebastian thought; in fact it was scarier seeing the angst child with a tortured soul he served for so long transform into a hyperactive Lizzie, minus the frilly dresses. But who knows, in this state Ciel could even consider _wearing_ a dress.

"My Lord….stop that at once."

"You can't tell me what to do Bassy!" Ciel shouted playfully. Hearing his cursed nickname come from someone other than Grell, let alone his master, Sebastian instantly drew up a plan in his head to commit murder to whoever caused this to him. He thought carefully of the possible scenarios that made him drunk, and it all concluded to the tea Ciel drank in the Undertaker's shop. Sebastian clenched his fist.

_So it was the shinigami, _he growled in his thoughts, _he spiked the tea and ruined my dinner. He is certainly not going to live a long life._

"Sebaaaaaastiiiiaaan!"

The demon butler snapped back into focus and was surprised to see Ciel rolling around like an idiot on the bed.

"Pay attention to me!" Ciel wailed. Sebastian sighed and felt like he was dealing with the three stooges all over again. Speaking of which there was a thunderous explosion that erupted from the kitchen that practically shook the entire room. Thankfully it was enough to calm Ciel down, however it left Sebastian with another problem to deal with.

"God dammit!" Ciel exclaimed putting a hand on his heart, "That scared the living crap out of me!" He collapsed dramatically on the bed and didn't move a muscle. Sebastian stared at the earl for a moment wondering if this was his chance to leave. Heavy eyelids dropped and Sebastian was soon out of the room and for safety reasons, he locked the door making sure that not even a single rat can get through.

* * *

An hour passed by and after some scolding with the servants, Sebastian thought it was time to check on Ciel. Knocking on the door he received a spirited "Come iiiiiiin~!" and he slowly opened it. The sight he saw next made him flush with embarrassment. Ciel was naked from head to toe. Quickly shutting the door Sebastian urged his master to re-dress himself.

"No!" Ciel pouted. "It's too hoooot!"

"You can't go walking about in the manor looking like _that_," Sebastian countered calmly, "And you know this."

"Where's my tea?!" Ciel whined completely changing the subject.

"I think you've had enough tea for today, my Lord," Sebastian replied.

"But I'm thirsty!" the earl complained. Sebastian rubbed his temples irritably and took a deep breath.

"At least put some clothes on."

"Why are you asking me to do it? You always dress me! You should do it!"

As much as Sebastian didn't want to face the truth, Ciel did have a point. He knew it would be hopeless leaving drunken Ciel to do something incredibly hard like buttoning his own shirt. But now there was a more reasonable excuse for that. Sebastian turned the knob and entered the room, grabbed a pair of trousers and dressed Ciel like he usually did every day, a smug smile looking down on him. Ciel weaved his fingers through Sebastian's raven hair and tugged at it repetitively. Sebastian chose to ignore it and fastened the buttons with the constant feeling of his hair being pulled. Tolerance was the number one priority of being a butler after all.

"Your hair is …." Ciel mumbled and leaned his nose on the top of Sebastian's head, smelling the scent and whispering in his ear, "….perfection."

Sebastian did up the last button and stood so Ciel was no longer near his face.

"Master, I understand you are not feeling normal, so I advise you not to leave this room until you have recovered."

"Killjoy…" Ciel muttered under his breath. Sebastian turned to leave when suddenly Ciel grabbed his wrist before he could walk out the door, pouting at him like a puppy.

_You should know I highly detest dogs, however I do admire your persistence, _Sebastian thought with a chuckle. "Don't look at me like that; this is for your own good my Lord."

"I make the orders, right?" Ciel smirked.

Sebastian nodded. "Of course."

"And that means you have to do as I say, riiiiight?" Ciel pressed on and he flashed a devilish grin.

"Only if it is necessary," Sebastian answered, "If you're planning on any mischief however-"

"I woooon't!" Ciel huffed and blindly walked out of the bedroom, stopped by Sebastian when he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Until you are feeling better, you are not allowed to explore the manor no further than the study."

"Oh come on!" Ciel complained. "That's unfair!"

"It would be unfair to let someone who can barely walk wander in a dimension as big as this, and I am also reducing sweets for the day."

The look on Ciel's face was absolutely priceless. It was basically compared to a five year old who was banned ice-cream for a week. Sebastian smiled satisfyingly and guided his drunken master towards the study after stopping a few moments whenever Ciel stumbled. The amount of time it took to walk through the hallway felt like a day has passed and it was like the challenge of the day was accomplished when they reached the door to the study. Sebastian planned very carefully of how he was going to torture Undertaker slowly and painfully, but in the meantime he could only focus on the fact that his dinner would need to be thoroughly fixed in order for it to be delicious again.

This was certainly going to be one hell of an afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**PP12: I apologise for the wait, but Chapter 3 is now up :) Please enjoy**

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel called for the tenth time in his study. The door opened and his loyal butler came to his request.

"What is it now, my Lord?" Sebastian asked hiding his irritation in his voice.

"Cancel everything! I wanna day off!"

Sebastian bowed respectively. "I have already taken care of that. There are neither schedules nor appointments to worry about." Ciel smiled and examined his butler before him, however in his vision he was seeing two of them instead of one.

"Y-you know Sebastian…." Ciel mumbled attempting to stand from his leather chair, placing his hand upon the desk for balance. "God…you know what…I've wanted….I wanted to say this to you for a _long _time but….just….I love you man, you…you're just…." Ciel trailed off and laughed. Sebastian remained quiet until Ciel spoke – or rather slurred – again.

"You're….you're so _hilarious_…." He chortled.

"Pardon, sir?" Sebastian questioned not understanding the complement. Ciel burst into another fit of laughter and walked across the study amazingly without falling over and stood in front of Sebastian with a wide smile.

"I mean look at you! You're like….you're like a freaking _bird_….you know….with the tailcoat and all….and that thing you do with the cats!" Another burst of laughter. "I mean it's annoying as hell but it's so bloody adorable!" Ciel dropped to the floor laughing in hysterics. Sebastian kneeled down to restrain him before he should lose his breath, but even he wasn't sure if that would work. Ciel continued giggling and a tear seeped from his eye until finally he stopped for air, breathing heavily and his body trembling with exhaustion.

_I never thought I would hear the young master laugh, or even see him smile,_ Sebastian thought as he stared at the beam on Ciel's face. It was indeed very wide and almost frightening to look at, rivalling the Undertaker's smile. The earl swayed a bit and Sebastian held him in place, positioning his hands against his small arms like he was holding a life-size doll. Something was clogging the back of the demon's throat that made him feel uneasy. Was it concern? Ha, how ridiculous. He didn't actually _care _for Ciel. He was cruel, heartless, and starving for a soul.

"Se…Sebas…tian…" his master muttered.

"Yes, my Lord?" Sebastian questioned and tightened his grip when it looked that he was going to collapse again. Ciel fumbled lazily at his eye patch and Sebastian cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"Take this damn thing off my eye…." Ciel slurred with a grumble. "It's annoying me."

Sebastian obliged, his skilled fingers unravelling the bow and letting the eye patch fall to the floor. The pentacle in bright magenta displayed broadly on Ciel's eye, reminding him whether the boy was drunk or not he was still bound to him along with the contract. He remembered part of the agreement was to serve Ciel as one hell of a butler until the bell tolls for his waiting death, and in return he shall devour the _hell _out of his soul. Sebastian swore that if it wasn't for that precious soul being so delectable he would be far away from the predicted chaos that could explode in any moment. He was contracted anyway, so really he had no choice but to suffer.

"What are you looking at Sebastian?" Ciel asked while waving his hand frantically in front of Sebastian's face. "Is there something on my face? Oh, I bet there's something on my face!"

"My Lord I-"

"Am I not perfect enough for you?! Huh?! Is that it?" Ciel raged on as he glared at the butler's eyes that were filled with confusion, "Well you know what? Screw you Sebastian! SCREW YOU!"

The earl rose up without any help and stormed towards his desk grumbling something close to 'I hate you' continuously. Sebastian froze as confusion and shock swam over his body. What the hell just happened? Silently he stood to his feet and noticed Ciel who had his back turned towards him and his head slightly tilted down, but most of all he observed the shaking of his shoulders and he heard a faint whimper he hadn't heard before.

_My...is the young master actually crying?_

His thoughts were broken up when Ciel kicked the wooden desk furiously, regretting it as a forced swear escaped his lips. "Dammit! Dammit to hell!" he shouted.

"Are you quite alright, Master?" Sebastian asked calmly, not responding to the scowl he received.

"NO! What does it look like that I'm in happy land?!" Ciel barked. He pounded his fist against the surface of his desk not minding that it hurt since he was busy focusing on the pain in his foot. "My life is miserable! My parents are gone, I have to do work for the bloody Queen even though I'm still freaking twelve, and worst of all I have a demon for a butler who's going to eat my face!"

"Actually," Sebastian corrected, "It's more like eating your soul, but everything else you said was correct."

"You don't even care, do you?!"

Sebastian couldn't answer his outburst. He knew for certain he didn't feel empathy, but telling him that would release the moody monster within his fragile body with the destruction rate of possibly the area of the room. He couldn't lie either, or innocently fib his feelings.

"It's hard Sebastian," Ciel murmured as he slammed his head upon the desk. "It's hard and nobody understands."

"I am sure you will find people do understand," Sebastian said whilst putting his hand to his crest, "Besides, I am your butler, and with that role it is my duty to aid you and remain by your side. I may not understand precisely how much pain you possess however I would never leave you in a situation like this."

"Says someone who doesn't have a heart," Ciel retorted with a sniffle. Sebastian sighed and walked towards him.

"All demons have a heart," he explained honestly, "Only they are exceptionally different than human ones." Ciel looked up at him with weak teary eyes and he gasped when he was lifted from the ground and held the second time by his butler.

"You must be exhausted, young Master. I shall escort you to your chambers now."

Only silence came after that and Sebastian gazed down at the boy sleeping deeply in his arms. _That happened quickly. _He smiled with pleasure taking in the peacefulness even if it should last only an hour. Exiting the study, Sebastian caught sight of Mey-Rin who stared at him in awe, preferably Ciel.

"Aww! He looks so cute when he's asleep!" she gushed.

"Shh!" Sebastian hissed, "The last thing I need you to do is wake him."

"Sorry, sir!" Mey-Rin wailed loudly before quickly clamping her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. Sebastian sighed irritably and left the maid, striding through the hallway hoping to avoid the other two stooges. He stood before the door to the bedroom and glanced at the earl's somnolent face, worn out from fatigue. Sebastian entered the chambers, shutting the door with his foot and gently placed Ciel on the bed, pulling the covers over him without making a sound. He drew the curtains with a single swing and decided a few minutes staying with his master couldn't hurt. Sebastian sat in the dimmed lighted room watching Ciel quietly, drowned in peace he never expected. Ciel stirred a bit and Sebastian, not wanting to disturb him any longer, turned towards the door and walked out of the room as he thought more about what he was going to do to the Undertaker. A dark smile formed on his lips.

_It appears I will have to teach him a lesson or two for messing with my dinner…_

* * *

**PP12: Expect more chapters! Leave reviews ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**PP12: VERY VERY SORRY! I'm terribly slow, I know. What is wrong with me?! *sigh* Anyway I _finally_ updated, and I'm d****efinitely** **gonna finish this story. Eventually.**

**Sooooo Chapter 4 guys!**

* * *

With a flash of his demonic speed, Sebastian travelled through the warren streets of London while his master was asleep in his bed. Walls of longstanding buildings surrounded him on both sides as he paced along to that appeared to humans the never-ending alleyways. However it was merely a short trip and in under a second Sebastian slowed down as he approached the Undertaker's shop. Smiling darkly and oh so prepared to rip the foolish shinigami to shreds, he walked towards the door where a hanging sign dangled on the pane displaying the word _Closed _in fantasy-like calligraphy. Sebastian noticed the door was locked and shook his head.

"My, my, I never imagined a legendary shinigami to be cowardly." Taking off his glove, the demon slipped his sharp black nail through the slit of the lock and twisted it, hearing an unlocking sound give way. In an instant the door swung open and Sebastian barged inside the shop. "Just as I expected," Sebastian growled as his eyes scanned around the area without any luck of spotting the Undertaker. Something caught his attention on the floor and Sebastian knelt to pick it up; it was a small bonbon wrapped in purple foil. He read the label and faintly widened his eyes.

_Crimson Drop? _

A struck of realisation and anger hit him like a bullet. Did the Undertaker drug Ciel with an illegal remedy? He couldn't be sure, but it made sense. Sebastian tucked the bonbon in his breast pocket and checked all the coffins just in case the shinigami was within one of them, and after a minute of looking it was clear that the Undertaker wasn't in the shop.

"So he's playing hide-and-seek, is he?" Sebastian said as he walked outside and re-locked the door. He heard someone call his name which triggered his urge to run far away from the annoying voice, that voice with an unsuccessful attempt to sound like a woman.

"BASSY~! Where are you my love?"

Sebastian immediately dashed for the streets while the red-haired flamboyant reaper searched for him with a vigorous grin. Grell leapt from one roof to another and landed on a chimney, gazing over the boulevards from above, and he squealed when he caught sight of the butler running so fast he looked more like a black blur that disappeared within a blink of an eye.

"Ahh…he is such a hottie…" Grell breathed with a cherry blush reaching his ears, "I like the active type." Sighing he took out the To Die List, scanning through the records with his finger. "It's a shame I'm busy, then I would've happily played Cat and Mouse with you, Bassy! Until next time!"

With a nimble jump, Grell bounded on another rooftop as his fiery red hair danced in the afternoon wind.

* * *

Sebastian returned at the estate hoping his master would still be deep into dreamland, along with the effect fading away so more trouble didn't befall. Straightening up he entered the mansion as if nothing happened, but Sebastian found it extremely hard to ignore the sight of his master only a few steps away from him lying flat on the floor on his stomach.

"Master?"

Hearing his voice, Ciel weakly raised his head with a groan, his arms trembling while he tried to lift his body from the ground. It was completely pointless; his attempt was like a puppet without strings.

"Where the hell were you?" he grumbled.

"My deepest apologies," Sebastian bowed, "I thought you were asleep, young Master."

"I _was_," Ciel groaned, "until that bastard in the kitchen used his 'secret weapon'and woke me up!"

Sebastian's eye twitched.

_Honestly…can he for once not rely on explosives, especially ones that make noise?_

"And why on earth are you away from your room?" Sebastian asked with a hint of a scold as he approached Ciel. His master looked to the ground.

"Well…when I was woken up….I was hungry and so….I tried to find you….but you…you weren't there and then…."

Sebastian sighed. "You could've simply just called me instead of risking yourself like that, do not forget that you are drunk." Ciel chortled and a hiccup escaped his throat.

"Yeah I wonder how that happened! D-did you spike my tea or something?"

"No my Lord," Sebastian answered and gritted his teeth, "Believe me I would never do anything so imprudent. You should get more rest now, sir. I'll guide you to your chambers."

"But it's not even night-time!" Ciel complained.

"Bed. Now." Sebastian repeated firmly as he received a cold stare.

"You can't order me about," the earl retorted puckering his brow, "That's my job, not yours. I want to go outside, you hear me?!"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

"Outside?" he questioned.

"Y…yeah…" Ciel murmured, "I don't wanna be in bed all day….and you know….it's peaceful and stuff." He gazed up at Sebastian and to the butler's surprise didn't give him a demanding look. Piteous was a more accurate word to describe it, like the glistening eyes of a puppy begging for a treat, which of course Sebastian wouldn't buy so easily. But suddenly something that sounded like a mewl escaped from his lips. It was high in pitch and adorable – like a cat. How could he say no to a cat? But no, Ciel was an under-aged drunk human being who can create a living hell faster than a snap of a finger!

At least that's what Sebastian hoped wouldn't be the case.

"Ahem! Hellooooo?" Ciel shouted in his face, "You were drifting off again! Jeez, what were you thinking about, cats? I said I want to go outside!"

Sebastian dipped his head. "As you wish, my Lord."

Positioning Ciel so that he was sitting upwards, Sebastian slipped his hands underneath Ciel's legs and stood up once again carrying his little master.

"You really do have a habit of that," Ciel commented as another hiccup escaped.

"No," Sebastian responded with a smirk, "I just don't want there to be another accident, unless you enjoy being carried all the time?"

Ciel mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Pardon sir? I don't quite understand. You might need to speak more clearly."

"I said 'keep dreaming that'….bloody moron," Ciel muttered as Sebastian walked through the manor and for a bit of fun tauntingly rocked the boy side to side before he earned a smack to the cheek. "Don't do that," Ciel ordered. Sebastian obliged with a smirk.

_Still as stubborn as always, _he thought.

Sebastian entered the patio and as soon as the sunlight burst in his field of vision, Ciel squinted and buried his face in Sebastian's chest. Gently Sebastian seated him on a chair next to a table he already set up (after all, what kind of butler would he be if he couldn't be prepared?) where a jug of cold water was placed along with a glass cup. Ciel eyed it for a moment and gave Sebastian an 'are you serious' glace.

"Water?" he asked impassively.

"Since you are unwell, I figured this would be a more appropriate beverage," Sebastian said whilst pouring him a glass, "And I've noticed you neglected to drink the right amount since, according to study, humans must consume at least eight litres of water per day-"

"Hey Sebastian."

"Yes?"

Before he knew it Ciel raised the glass and splashed the water at Sebastian's face. It was quite an amusing picture and the dumbfounded expression made it even more picture perfect. Ciel absorbed the sight and snickered.

"You look like an idiot," he smirked, much too busy laughing to notice the look of irritation staring back at him. Serving his master was enough, but for him to be drunk as well? Sebastian grinned to himself; this brat will eventually have his last laugh.

At least when the hangover happens.

* * *

***smiles like an idiot* I love writing drunk Ciel. What an adorable nuisance he is XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**PP12: The long-awaited Chapter 5 is now up! My humblest apologies for the wait. Usually I'm not this slow. *sigh* Argh! Why am I so slow?!**

* * *

The sun slowly began to set, indicating it was nearly time for dinner. In the kitchen Sebastian put the meat in the oven and wiped his forehead. Most of the duties for the day were covered. He only hoped Ciel wouldn't dislike the meal and then get a tantrum. He smiled to himself feeling positive something like that is not likely to happen. It's only natural that a butler has a certain trick up his sleeve.

Meanwhile Ciel hid in his room eyeing the stuffed rabbit he held in his hands. He had been thinking long and hard for almost an hour; at first he wasn't sure what he was meant to think. Then he remembered the death of his parents. He heaved a sigh as he watched the clouds slowly drifting by outside his window.

"I loved my parents, and I loved my aunt too," he said gloomily, "But they're all dead. Why does everyone I love end up dying? Do they hate me? Is that why they leave me?"

Ciel looked back at the toy. "You tell me. Did they leave because they hated me?"

He stared at it silently as if waiting for it to spring to life, but it didn't, and he grew quite irritated.

"Stupid toy," he grumbled and threw the rabbit at a wall. Then he drew the curtains and suddenly the room looked much darker than it normally should, or maybe it was just him. He felt different, no longer the happy and insane lunatic he was before. All the sugar-high energy has somehow drained from his frame of mind. He now felt alone, empty, and full of anguish. Not only that, but his head pounded tremendously like he was experiencing the worst headache in the world. There was a loud knock on the door that interrupted the melancholy silence.

"My Lord," Sebastian called as he opened it, letting the light from the hall creep in, "If you would come to the dining room, dinner is now prepared."

Ciel looked away from his butler. "I'm not hungry."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he asked with a smirk, "That is far-fetched to hear you say that, but still you must eat."

"I said I'm not hungry!" Ciel barked before suddenly his stomach growled loud enough for Sebastian to hear, silencing his protest. Sebastian smirked amusingly.

"My, it seems that your appetite isn't agreeing with you."

Ciel glared at him. "Anything else you want to add?" he retorted.

Sebastian only smiled and Ciel got up and made his way towards the door.

"Wanker," he irately muttered as he passed him.

After a silent trip through the long passageways in the mansion, they both entered the dining room where thankfully the servants weren't present. The mouth-watering cooked meal was set on the table, triggering Ciel's stomach to grumble again, and of course Sebastian heard it perfectly. He smirked as he pulled the chair gesturing the boy to sit on it. As soon as he started eating it, Sebastian waited for the plate of food to come flying for his face, but it never did. Instead Ciel ate it like he normally did every night. That was genuinely no surprise though. Sebastian purposely made sure the meal was flawlessness, since he was one hell of a butler

Ciel wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up. Without a sound he slowly walked to the far end of the table carrying the plate he had used, eyeing Sebastian who raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Sir, what might you be doing?" he inquired.

The corners of Ciel's lips turned to a smirk. "Experimenting," he answered.

Before Sebastian could reply anything he quickly threw the plate across the table like a disk. It hurdled towards the butler with fast speed but he caught it before it could smash into the window. He sighed at his master's actions.

"That was incredibly irresponsible of you," he said, shaking his head. He glanced to see Ciel grabbing more objects and preparing to throw them at his target: Sebastian.

Using all his power, the earl hurled a vase directly at him which he caught effortlessly with his hands, until a plate flew across the room aiming for the window. Sebastian reached his arm to grab it just in time before another one was launched in a different direction. He was nothing but a blur while he rapidly caught the thrown objects like some sort of machine, irritating Ciel further. He wanted to see him fail. With a 'tch' sound, he suddenly clutched a candelabra and raised his arm to throw it before he realised it disappeared from his hold. He blinked dumbfounded. He then narrowed his eye at his smirking butler with the candelabra in his hands.

"That's it!" he hissed.

Angrily Ciel grabbed one more plate from the table, an expensive china plate, and Sebastian expected him to hurl it towards him. But he was shocked when he heard a loud smash. He gazed at once was the recently ordered beautifully decorated china plate demolished on the floor, and instantly the battle stopped. Ciel was obviously annoyed and angry with the skill Sebastian possessed since his body trembled with rage – and exhaustion – and his visible eye boiled with irritation. Sebastian frowned sternly.

"Please tell me what that was all about," he requested strictly.

"None of your concern!" Ciel shouted and stomped away furiously, leaving Sebastian with the shattered pieces of china to deal with. He sighed and shook his head.

_What am I ever going to do with him?_

* * *

Ciel slammed the door with his hand gripping the handle so hard that his knuckles went white. His eye was shut tightly, his breathing harsh and his teeth clenched with frustration and annoyance. It was much darker than before in his chambers as the moon cast an eerie glow on the walls, the sounds of owls hooting annoying Ciel immensely. His experiment certainly turned out interesting, for all the wrong reasons of course, plus he couldn't remember exactly what ticked him off in the first place. Was he just naturally angry? Then the image of Sebastian appeared in his mind; his devilish smirk, his taunting eyes whenever Ciel failed to make him….well, fail. He loved messing with him, Ciel was certain of it. It was merely a plain test to see if he could hold his temper. And all for the demon's amusement.

He heard a faint rapping on the door just after he had calmed down. He swore if it was Sebastian standing outside his room he daresay would-

"Young Master? Are you in there?"

The voice came from Mey-Rin. Ciel sighed.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I've brought some new sheets sir," the maid said timidly. Although he wished not to be disturbed, Ciel got to his feet and opened the door allowing Mey-Rin inside. The sooner she made the bed the sooner she would leave.

"Master?" she squeaked nervously once she plumped the sheets on the bed.

"Hm?"

"I…me and the others heard a lot of noise coming from the dining room, yes we did," Mey-Rin stuttered tapping her index fingers together.

"And what about it?" Ciel asked, even though he knew where this conversation was going. The maid looked away and unfolded the sheets.

"Well, l-later we heard shouting….and it sounded like it came from you. You sounded a little angry, Master. Is everything alright?"

"There is nothing to worry about."

Sebastian stood at the door making the maid jump in surprise.

"S-Sebastian!" she exclaimed.

"Mey-Rin, if you are finished making the bed, there are quite a lot of dishes I need cleaned in the kitchen. Meanwhile I shall have a little _talk _with the Young Master."

Ciel gulped but kept his composure firm. Mey-Rin however bowed and in a hurry dashed out of the room with the bed only half-finished. Sebastian placed his hand on his forehead.

"Honestly…" he muttered quietly as he shut the door. After that his eyes quickly returned on Ciel who simply glared at him, trying to defend himself against the towering demon butler who was not very amused.

_Shit. I'm in trouble._

* * *

**PP12: I shall give you all virtual cookies if you click the review button, and cake if you give me ideas for the next few chapters. For now you all get virtual hugs for following and favoriteing this story ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**PP12: I got the flu on the weekend, so my throat is being a total bitch at the moment :/ But on the bright side I'm uploading another chapter! AND I got Season 2 of Black Butler on my laptop (even though I've already watched all the episodes) ^^ Keep leaving reviews, they really help me out alot. You have no idea how excited - and nervous - I get when I receive reviews, and every time they put a smile on my face :)**

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel shared an intimidating staring contest as the daunting silence smothered the dim-lighted room. Because of the lack of light, the demon butler cast the appearance of a formidable shadow looming over the earl who clenched his fist as a distraction from trembling.

"What?" he spat hoarsely. He felt a tad bit relieved that his voice remained firm and decided to take advantage of it after nothing was said from Sebastian.

"What the hell are you playing at? Answer me now!"

"I could ask you the exact same."

Ciel gnashed his teeth and widened his eye. "Excuse me?!"

"Master, I am disappointed in you," Sebastian frowned as he neared the much smaller earl, "The incident in the dining room was your own doing, wasn't it?"

Ciel distanced from him as Sebastian approached him.

"It had nothing to do with the effects of the drug you consumed, for if it did you wouldn't have the energy to throw such a tantrum. Whatever upset you Master?"

Step by step he neared his trapped prey, Ciel backing away until his back touched the wall.

"Why should I tell you?" the earl growled.

"With your mind drowned in anger and confusion you put on an act that could only resemble to a reckless child. How unbecoming of you, I thought by now my lord ceased the mind of an infant."

"Shut up!" Ciel shouted clenching his fist.

"Now don't deny it sir," he countered with a sly grin, "You know I am speaking the truth."

"Dammit SHUT UP!"

Angrily Ciel pushed him away and dashed for the door. He ran out of the room before Sebastian dared to stop him, his hearing abilities picking up the angry mutters from Ciel as he stormed down the hallway.

"Stupid damn demon…"

* * *

Downstairs in the servants' quarters, the three stooges overheard (that's right, they weren't eavesdropping) Ciel yelling from upstairs. Shaking his head, Bardroy was the first to comment.

"He's at it again," he muttered.

Finnian sighed and gazed worryingly at the ceiling. "Poor young Master, I wonder what made him upset this time?"

Mey-Rin looked at her hands and didn't say a word as she listened to another outburst that sounded from above, startling her slightly. Then instantly her face struck with panic.

"You know I was actually going to talk with the young master about dinner, I was," she mentioned, causing Bard to look at her curiously.

"You mean when he was shoutin' and all?"

"And I think I heard a plate smash as well," Finny added putting a finger to his chin. Mey-Rin nodded.

"Well I was about to ask him what happened but then Mister Sebastian came in saying _he _needed to speak to him. What if he said something that made the young master angry?"

"Doubt it," Bard said, "He's never angry with Sebastian around."

Mey-Rin shook her head anxiously. "I don't know Bardroy, Mister Sebastian did look pretty angry himself. I couldn't stay in there, it was too scary, it was!"

"I don't blame ya, he's like a bloody demon sometimes." Bard breathed out a trail of smoke and stood up. "But it's not like us servants can't do anything about it!"

Mey-Rin and Finny whipped their heads towards him, freaked expressions clear as day on their faces.

"Are you saying we should help the young master?"

Bardroy nodded.

"But Bard, remember the last time we tried to help out and all we ended up doing was ruining everything?" Finny frowned. "What can _we _do that'll fix things? It's too-"

He was interrupted when Bard put both hands firmly upon Finny's shoulders, looking decisively at his widened eyes.

"Finny, think about it, what are we three-" Bard caught a glimpse of Tanaka drinking tea in the corner and cleared his throat. "I mean four here for?"

"Um…" Finny scratched his head. "To work as servants for the manor?"

"And who do we serve?" Bard continued as he positioned himself straight as a solider.

"The young master of course!" Mey-Rin answered.

"Damn right we do! And our young master is in trouble, so it's our duty to help him out! So are we gonna help him or what?!"

"Right!"

"Now who's with me?!"

"WE ARE!" Finny and Mey-Rin shouted, not observing Tanaka who was looking at the three, softly laughing a nervous 'Oh! Oh! Oh!' as if saying, "Oh dear. We're all doomed."

* * *

Ciel groaned as he rose from the bed and shifted his position on the mattress, his head collapsing on the pillow. He didn't move for a few seconds and gritted his teeth.

"Why can't this bloody bed be comfortable?" he grumbled, rolling to the other side of the bed. Sleeping proved to be a difficult task during a hangover. His mind kept on rambling about the events of the day while his lethargy desperately needed attention. Most of the earl's thoughts returned to the spoken words of Sebastian earlier:

_"Don't deny it. You know I am speaking the truth."_

"SOD OFF!" Ciel screamed as he wildly thrashed his pillow and chucked it across the room. Breathing heavily he decided sleeping wouldn't help and approached the window, staring at the evening sky almost as black as the shadow lurking behind him...

Ciel whipped his head around and met no-one coming after him. Not even Sebastian. The shadow he thought he saw disappeared when he blinked. He froze.

_Am...am I seeing things? _Ciel shook his head. _Probably just tired._

And Ciel continued the rest of the long evening attempting to get at least a minute of sleep, while outside someone with long silver hair was running away from the estate with a breathless giggle, heard perfectly by a certain demon who grinned. And if grins could kill, everyone within a mile would instantly drop dead.

* * *

**PP12: LOL that's our Sebastian, always prepared to do some killing- I mean...uh...pour tea. And play with cats. Yeah, that's totally what I meant.**

**What do you lot think of this chapter? Was it alright? I have a feeling I could've done better, it was a bit short after all...**


	7. Chapter 7

**PP12: You guys are probably sharpening pitchforks since I haven't updated for a while, huh? Ah well! New chapter's up! :)**

* * *

The next morning slowly arrived, the chittering of birds sounding as the sunlight crept through the gaps of the curtains. Two knocks rapped on the door before it opened and Sebastian walked into the bedroom pushing a cart with a delicate tea set. He grinned with amusement as he noticed Ciel was finally asleep, with his mouth slightly hanging open as well, and smirked knowing he was about to become the bastard and disturb him. Taking the two curtains in his hands, Sebastian parted them letting the harsh sunlight burst into the room, the bright light waking Ciel as planned.

"Good morning Master, it is a fine day today," Sebastian said.

"Bloody bastard," Ciel mumbled quietly as he hid his face in the covers, "Why did you do that?"

Sebastian bowed with an entertained smile. "My deepest apologies sir, but you do have a busy schedule today so you mustn't let your stupor get in the way."

"Easy for you to say," Ciel scowled, "You don't even need sleep."

"Quite true, my Lord. This morning I prepared Earl Grey," Sebastian announced as he poured a cup of tea and reached it to Ciel. He sipped it and made a bland expression.

"You call this tea? I can hardly taste anything!"

Sebastian arched a brow. "Oh? Is that so?"

"This merely tastes like hot water to me."

"Ah. Your tastebuds must be off then, due to the incident with the hangover-"

"No need to go back on that," Ciel interrupted with a grimace. No lie, Sebastian was a bit entertained for a moment. In fact seeing his young master in a grumpy mood usually amused him a lot. That was until the earl tipped the cup and the hot tea splashed onto the carpet. Well, if entertainment in other words were 'living hell', in a demon's term it would sound accurate.

Sebastian sighed and glanced at the spilt tea.

_And after I had just cleaned that carpet._

"So what is my schedule?" Ciel huffed with boredom dripping in his tone. Sebastian told him the agenda as he sorted out the earl's clothing.

"First you will be having a violin lesson at ten o'clock. Following that, a history lesson with Mr Deasely, and later Lady Elizabeth will be visiting for lunch."

There was a pause and Sebastian stopped. "My Lord, is something wrong?"

He looked up at his young lord whose multi-coloured eyes twitched and body shook with infuriation.

"Tell me you are joking Sebastian," he said, his voice trembling with irritation.

"I don't joke, Master," the butler replied shaking his head. In just a nick of time he dodged a hurdling pillow that was angrily flung across the room.

"Damn it to bloody HELL!" Ciel shouted.

_Oh dear, not this again…_ Sebastian thought as he collected the thrown pillow, trying to look calm as possible. First the perfectly made tea was wasted, and now another tantrum. Out of all the souls in the world, Ciel Phantomhive's proved to be the most frustr – ahem…challenging.

"Does this bother you, young lord?" he inquired.

"You're damn right it does!" Ciel roared and lashed a fierce slap to Sebastian's face. It didn't seem to affect him, after all he was getting used to the slapping after it was bestowed on him so many times.

"I am NOT in the mood for this!"

"For what, master?"

Ciel huffed and threaded his fingers through his navy locks in frustration. His eyes burned with massive fury.

"There is no way in hell I am going to put up with rainbows and unicorns and all that shit, no, I'm staying in bed!" He tossed himself backwards and yanked the duvet so that it shielded his body and most of his face, grumbling to himself.

Sebastian heaved a sigh. "Please young master, you mustn't stay in bed all day."

"Don't give a rat's arse," Ciel spat. He heard footsteps approach the bedstead and tensed when he felt the comforter move slightly when Sebastian gripped it.

"I suppose I have no choice then."

Ciel shouted in protest as the butler removed the duvet to reveal a _very_ pissed off earl glaring at him. He leapt to his feet on the mattress (for once meeting Sebastian's height) and bound his hands around his throat, clenching it tightly.

"I….will….kill….you…." he muttered slowly with anger rising higher by each word. Sebastian was stunned for a moment at the action, but then smiled at him.

"Well since your energy has returned rather abruptly, perhaps now you ready yourself for the day, although we are already five minutes behind schedule-"

"GET OUT!"

Sebastian froze and widened his eyes. His throat was released but Ciel was heaving heavily with his teeth tightly gnashed and fists clenched. Angry could not even cover the emotion in his eyes. It was more if-you-utter-another-word-you-won't-see-a-single-c at-again. Knowing this child was someone who should not be messed further with, Sebastian bowed and left the room without a word or a glance. When he shut the door he leaned against it with an exasperated sigh. This was growing more difficult by the minute. He was reassured when he heard silence but somehow it did nothing to calm him entirely, in fact it made him feel worse. Somehow… he felt sorry for him. Even if only slightly.

He was surprised when he suddenly heard his master speak.

"Come back."

Sebastian nearly chuckled at the soft, almost pleading tone. _Humans change their minds all too quickly. _He turned the knob and entered the room in his usual polite posture.

"Yes master, do you need anything?" he asked.

Ciel was silent for a moment. He had been thinking while Sebastian was away, and it didn't please him at all. Should he apologise? No. The earl Phantomhive does not apologise to his servant. That's what they were for after all, to put up with their master no matter the condition. Yet at the same time not apologising bothered him. He sighed, deciding that can be dealt with later, and locked his sight on to him.

"Well what are you standing around for? Do you expect me to dress myself?"

"Of course not," Sebastian said as he prepared an outfit for the young lord, moving around the room while Ciel kicked his dangling feet as he sat patiently on the bed. Scarcely had he fought the urge to shout and swear at the heavens. There was no possible way his day couldn't get any worse. His head hurt, he lost his appetite and sense of taste, plus the chaotic bundle of pink would arrive momentarily.

Sebastian also grew doubtful of the situation as he swiftly dressed the young lord, supposing he would have to cancel the history lesson if Ciel was going to behave like an insolent brat for the entire day. He only needed Ciel to be obedient during the violin lesson, and so that left Elizabeth to be the main problem to deal with. Oh, and let's not forget the nosey servants as well. Sebastian stood when he was finished and led Ciel to the dining room where he hoped Ciel wouldn't start another tableware fight. Unfortunately enough, the three stooges were there. Sebastian felt his temples ache when he saw them standing beside the table with happy smiles on their faces. He was so focused on the disastrous circumstances that could occur that he didn't pay attention to Ciel staring intensely at him. Snapping out of his trance, Sebastian looked at his irritated little master.

"Well? Where's the food?" Ciel asked, his voice speckled with the slightest hint of annoyance. Sebastian glanced at the three stooges in frustration; they were meant to prepare the food! But he thought more about Bard's possession known as his flamethrower and knew it would be best not to serve the earl charcoal medium-rare.

"Breakfast will be served immediately," Sebastian announced as he snapped his fingers and the servants immediately hurried (and by that I mean stumbled in an embarrassing way) out of the dining room. Sebastian sighed heavily before he placed his hand on his crest and bowed. "If you will excuse me, my lord, I shall see to the menu this morning. Will smoked salmon and mint salad suit you?"

"Fine," Ciel mumbled, ushering him out with a wave of his hand. Sebastian took a step to leave when all of a sudden a doorbell chimed loudly. He glanced at the door to the hall and back at Ciel who was occupied fiddling with a fork, his face showing utter boredom. "You better get that," he mumbled. Sebastian nodded and left the dining room to answer the door, expecting to see an uninvited guest as he peered through the knothole.

The big bells of doom thundered in his head when he spotted huge blonde pigtails and a frilly pink dress.

Sebastian slowly opened the door and sure enough was greeted by a beaming Elizabeth, curtsying politely.

"Hello Sebastian, I'm not too late, am I?" she asked with a smile. Sebastian managed to smile back at her without hinting the slightest bit of bother although his mind spoke the complete opposite.

"No, my lady. Not even a little."

_In fact earlier than ever, _he thought with clear aggravation.

* * *

**PP12: Oh dear, oh dear. _She's _here...get out your My Little Pony shields everyone. Anyway, I've been re-reading the reviews I got for this story and Drunken Master and they left me smiling like a sugar-high maniac. I honestly didn't expect to receive such kind, supportive reviews from you lot. So thank you for that! Seriously, thank you. I love you all. **


End file.
